Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War
This war began soon after the Bat—Raven War ended, and is currently still ongoing in the Roleplay. Catalysts * The Bats draining the Chi from Mount Cavora. * Bliston and Scorm uniting their armies to take over more territory. * The inland tribes running low on chi. *On The Forgotten’s side of things; Black Overwatch capturing prime members in the inland and Scorponok exterminating remaining Forgotten in the Outlands. Goals Chima Alliance * Steal the Chi back from the Crawler Empire. * Prevent the Crawlers from taking inland territory. Crawler Empire * Conquer more territory so they can live outside the dangerous Outlands. * Fight any inland animals who don't let them claim the territory. Rhino Monarchy * Prevent their territory from falling to the Crawlers. * Get the Lions to help defend Rhino HQ. Putin's Rhinos * Overthrow the Rhino Monarchy. * Take over The Rhino Tribe. * Ally the rhinos with the Crawler Empire. * Share their territory with the Crawlers. Forgotten *Disrupt royal Scorpion Monarchy *Capture Prince Scorpio *Raid Black Overwatch Nexus and destroy Chi Reactor *Ally with Chima alliance and defeat the crawler empire. Results * Great Desert claimed by the Crawler Empire. * Bear territory claimed by the Crawlers. * Bear Cave destroyed. * Blitz Bridger defeated. * Scorm and Prince Scorpio taken into custody of the lions. * Scorpix took over the scorpion Tribe. * Scorpix and Scortica Breen in contest for control of the tribe. (Indirectly) Battles Major Battles * First Battle of Bear Territory—Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Bears. * Battle of Rhino Territory—Combatants: Crawler Bats, Crawler Scorpions, Royal Rhinos, Lions, Gorillas, Putin's Rhinos, Forgotten, Ravens (working for the Forgotten). * Battle of The Iron Mountains (forthcoming)—Combatants: Scorpions, Ravens, Vultures, possibly more. Minor Battles * Second Battle of Bear/Crawler Territory—Combatants: Crawler Bats, Crawler Scorpions, Lions, Forgotten. * Third Battle of Bear/Crawler Territory—Combatants: Bats, Scorpions, Crocodiles, Bears, Lions. * Battle of Lighthouse Point—Combatants: Black Overwatch Bats & Scorpions, Forgotten arachnids and lions. * Battle of the West Sea—Combatants: Crawler Crocs, Forgotten Crocs. Summary (Excerpted from Bliston's page) Battle of Bear HQ The bat and scorpion armies moved southwest to takover the bear forest. When they approached the Bear Cave, Bliston told Blitz Bridger that the land would belong to the Crawler empire, and that the bears could either fight back or retreat. Bliston said that either choice would be honorable. When Blitz chose to stay and fight, Bliston and Scorm moved forward with their attack. Since the Bears were deprived of chi like the other inland tribes, the Crawler Empire was winning the battle, and any bears either retreated or were defeated. While there, Bliston received secret radio messages from a rhino known as Putin, who asked for the Crawler Empire's help in taking over the Rhino tribe. He also informed Bliston that the rhinos would join the Crawler Empire after he took them over. Bliston agreed to this deal, and awaited more messages. Bliston then continued fighting the bears. However, Bliston had to leave to personally negotiate with the gorillas. Negotiations with Gorbav Bliston flew to Gorilla HQ with two bats piloting Wing Strikers. There, he explained to gorilla leader Gorbav that, unlike the scorpions, the bats figured out that the gorillas had dropped the chi into the gorge that had evolved the Outland tribes. As such, Bliston told Gorbav that the Crawlers would not takeover gorilla territory, as long as the gorillas didn't attack them. Bliston apologized on behalf of Scorm, due to Scorm's earlier behavior when "negotiating" with gorillas, and promised to deliver a small but substantial amount of chi to the gorilla jungle. He and Gorbav shook hands, and the deal was sealed. Fall of the Bear Cave Bliston returned to the former bear forest (now the Crawler Empire's forest) in time to see the bear cave be destroyed from the inside. After the cave fell, Bliston flew down and asked Scorpix what had happened. Scorpix explained that he'd been fighting Blitz inside the cave, but he was blasted out while Blitz fought ten scorpion soldiers, and that the weight of the scorpion tank being slammed against the wall must've made the the cave collapse. Bliston wondered weather Blitz was alive or deceased. As the remaining bears retreated to their new HQ Blitz Base, the Crawler Empire took over the unclaimed land to the West of the forest; since no one owned the land, it was immediately claimed by the Crawlers. As Bliston oversaw construction projects in his empire's new territory, he received more messages from Putin, updating him on the current state of the situation at Rhino HQ. Battle of Rhino Territory Soon, Bliston (who had returned to Black Fang Mountain) received the awaited message from Putin, informing him that the lion army had mobilized in Rhino territory. Bliston said that he would gather three of The 4 Supreme Crawler Commanders (Barney, Brakket, and Scorpix), and they'd lead the Crawler Empire on the front lines. Bliston did just that, and after regrouping in the desert, the bat and scorpion armies moved out to Rhino territory, after the lions had stationed themselves there. Little did Putin know, the invasion was actually orchestrated by Bliston to distract and weaken the Lion Army while he prepared to annex Eagle territory into the Crawler Empire. The invasion also served to prove or disprove the competency and loyalty of Barney's Black Overwatch force. During the battle, Bliston received a message from Putin informing him of the failure of the rhino rebellion, but Bliston revealed that the attack was a diversion before the empire claimed its true target, and that Putin was a pawn in Bliston's plan. Bliston eventually had Scorpix and Brakket take the bat and scorpion armies out of the battle so they could go to Eagle territory. While Forgotten forces joined the inland armies in fighting Black Overwatch, Bliston received a letter from Rhino Queen Rixia Rolex asking for peace. Bliston sent back an agreement letter. In the letter, he informed the queen that he would extract Black Overwatch from the territory if they proved themselves by surviving the next few hours. When this happened, Bliston told Barney via hologram that Black Overwatch had passed the test, and ordered them to leave, ending the battle of Rhino HQ. Bliston also secretly ordered Barney to form a blockade around eagle territory. Blockade of Eagle Territory The Crawler armies arrived at their true target, Eagle territory, and annexed it into the Crawler Empire. It became a shared land between the eagles, bats, and scorpions. Any eagles were free to come and go, but a blockade was formed by the Crawler armies to prevent any other inland tribes from attacking. At some point, crocodiles arrived to negotiate with Bliston, while gorillas arrived to negotiate with Grand Admiral Balthazar. Lycor snuck through the blockade and into the spire to assassinate Scorpix and weaken the Crawler Empire's leadership. Lycor and Scorpix were ultimately evenly matched, and Lycor had to leave. Category:Wars Category:Chima Alliance Category:Crawler Empire Category:All Articles